


Blade of love

by freya96



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Killings, Prison guard, Smut, jeff comes for you, jeff gets free, jeff imprisoned, jeff loves u, jeff willingly gets captured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: "WILL ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE FRONT OF BUILDING A./ CRIMINAL 'JEFF THE KILLER' HAS BEEN CAPTURED. I REPEAT. JEFF THE KILLER HAS BEEN CAPTURED," A lady said over the speakers





	

**Author's Note:**

> A story was written by my best friend. hope you like it.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

 

 

The sun is high in the sky, the afternoon heat making sweat drip down my back. I use my police jacket sleeve to wipe off the sweat as I walk around the court yard of prisoners. Some are playing ball, a few smoking, and others just stand in the shade talking. I look over at one group and catch the eyes of one of the most dangerous criminals staring at me. He has had it in for me ever sense I've started here. I glare at him while him and his 'buddies' stare back. He smirks at me making me turn my head and walk back inside. I give my shift to one of the male police guards. I walk the halls, passing prisoners and heading deeper into the building. The siren sounds off.  
  
"WILL ALL GUARDS REPORT TO THE FRONT OF BUILDING A./ CRIMINAL 'JEFF THE KILLER' HAS BEEN CAPTURED. I REPEAT. JEFF THE KILLER HAS BEEN CAPTURED," A lady said over the speakers. All guards of all shapes and sizes take off in the direction mentioned. I start running as well, bounding through hallways and doors. The mob of guards breaks out into the front yard of the confinement building. We wait as the vehicle holding Jeff The Killer pulls up. It's rocking back and forth violently. I stare in awe as ten officers unlock the back and get flung back as the most interesting 'thing' stepped out.  
  
His skin bleached white, his eyelids burned off and a beautiful red cut smile stretched across his face. Guard after guard is taken down and flung across the ground as Jeff fights his way to the closed gate. His laugh echoing across the open skies. I slowly walk over the mess of non-moving bodies. Watching as he throws off the last of the guards. Blood lays all over the ground. I'm so impressed and speechless. He throws the last one to the ground, laughing as he slowly turns to look at me. I stare back at him. He is breathing heavily, his smile forming more into a smirk as I watch. I'm still walking forward. Moving towards him. Hypnotized by everything that he is.  
  
I hear the click of thousands of guns being aimed. I glance behind me before looking back into those eyes of Jeff The Killer. He stands there as he slowly raises his hands up in submission.  Then before I know it, I'm being spun around and used as a shield against the guns pointed at him. I gasps as his arm tightens around my waist.  
  
"What's your name pretty lady?" Jeff whispers softly in my ear. His breath tickles against my skin. I can feel his fingers dancing against my stomach. I shiver before I softly answer him back.  
  
"(Y/N)" I say. He stays hidden pretty well behind me. I can feel his laugh as it vibrates through his body into mine.  
  
"Only way I'm going in there is if Miss officer (Y/N) here escorts me so nicely!" he shouts out to the surrounding gun men. I watch as a few of them glance at each other. Obviously waiting for their next orders. I see the lead officer approach slowly with cation.  
  
"Alright now, Jeff. You may have your wish. Miss (Y/N) shall escort you to your cell." He says. He glances at me and nodes his head in warning.  
  
"Which cell, Sir?" I ask.  
  
"Cell basement," He says to me. He then turns around and has everyone lower their weapons and move to the side. Jeff and I slowly make our way into the building, his arm firmly around my waist as I point out which way to go. Finally we make it to a long hallway and slowly make our way towards a metal door. I slide open the lock and swing the door out as we walk through. Jeff releases my waist and wraps his arm over my shoulders.  
  
"I hate being alone. Think you could keep me company for the time of my stay here?" Jeff asks. He leans up against the bars of his cement cage. Looking me in the eyes and his smirk never leaving his face.  
  
"I can talk with the lead officer here and see about me being put on guard duty for you. Though, that is the most that I can promise." I honestly have no idea why i'm even promising him this much.  
  
"Awe, gotta follow the big boss, huh?" He chuckles softly.  
  
"I do. Even though I'm being transferred next month to a much nicer little town. I plan on going back to collage. So, this will make time for that." I tell him. I open up the heavy metal cell doors. Jeff slowly walks in, a skip in his step. Like he is happy to be going in. He grabs onto the bars looking  out through them at me as I close the doors and lock them up tight.  
  
"Then a month it is." He says with that beautiful smile pulling up at the corners of his cheeks. I'm slightly confused by this but I leave him in there anyways. Deciding that tomorrow I will talk with my boss about being Jeff's personal guard while I am here.  
  
At the end of the day I head off for my small room given to me. It barely has anything as decoration, but I don't really mind. I change my clothes and climb into bed. I swear though, that as I fell asleep; I heard breathing that was heavy, and fast, and also not mine.  
  
  
  
~Time Skip 1st Week~  
  
  
  
I got permission to look after Jeff. So, I bring him his meals and eat mine with him. We have long conversations and I tell him about my day. I came in one day to hear Jeff cursing out a female officer who got too curious. She ran out crying, bumping into me on her way out. I walk into the room and Jeff and I stare at each other. I finally burst out laugh and Jeff soon after. I don't know why I find it funny that she was crying. I just start laughing. I can tell that this month is gonna be interesting.  
  
  
  
~Time Skip 2nd Week~  
  
  
  
This week, Jeff is finally allowed to see the prison yard. Jeff is escorted out covered in heavy chains. I'm standing outside like usual and watching the inmates. I watch as the gate opens and Jeff is roughly dragged out and the chains are taken off. When the guards go back inside he flips them off and takes a look around. When he sees me he drags his feet walking over. He then leans up against the wall behind me, a little off to the side. That is how he spent his time in the prison yard. Leaning against the wall watching all the other inmates watching him. I couldn't help but smile as I feel his presence behind me.  
  
  
  
~Time Skip 3rd Week~  
  
  
  
I manage to get a table and a couple of chairs to be put down in the small space of Jeff's cell and I start to bring my deck of cards and let him out for a bit. We play games like War, old maid, go fish, games like that. Nothing too hard or anything that required to much thinking. It is just relaxing and fun. Though Jeff usually wins every game, I don't mind very much. He seems to think everything out, kinda like forming a plan. Even if it was just a simple game, he wants to win. He wants control. It would be moments like this that I would feel blush cover my cheeks.  
  
"You're leaving next week?" Jeff asks. He lowers his cards, putting our game on pause.  
  
"Yea," I say, sounding a bit sad. These last few weeks with Jeff have been the best.  
  
"You'll see me again, you can bet on it." He lightly chuckles. Picking up his cards once more he asks, "Hey, got any nines?"  
  
  
  
~Time Skip Final Week~  
  
  
  
I have all my bags packed, today was my last day with Jeff. All we did today was sit against the wall. Not saying anything, not even moving. Just sitting there, listening to each other breathe. When it's  time for me to leave he gently pats my hair. His smile wide like always. That smile that I have started to love. I am gonna miss it. I smile back at him and gently pat my hand against his strong chest. When I walk out I hold back tears, I would never see him again. It would be impossible to get this job back. I planed to finish collage, I doubt he would even still be there by then. When I finished collage he would probably be moved, or sentenced to death. I look back at him one last time before leaving his cell, once and for all.  
  
The long ride to my new home is silent. I quietly sit in the bus seat and watch as the hills roll by. In the distance I swear I can hear a siren as I am slowly rocked to sleep.  
  
  
  
I get into my house and put my things upstairs. The place has three years of cleaning needed. I sit down on the couch and cough as dust floats up into the air. I lean back and turn on the t.v...  
  
"There has been a jail outbreak. All criminals found but Jeff The Killer. His cell being wrecked and him missing. Officer (Y/N) being transferred on the same day as his disappearance. This seeming to be a reason of suspicion that miss (Y/N) was the possible one to have busted out our most creepy killer of all time." The lady news reporter says before I turn it off. My heart beating out of my chest. My skin feeling clammy. Jeff escaped? Why? How? That was the most secure prison ever! Of course I would be a suspect. I had the means to break him out without anyone knowing.  
  
But, it wasn't me..., then who?  
  
  
  
  
  
~Jeff's pov~  
  
  
  
I sit in the damned cell. About an hour ago I watched Officer (Y/N) walk out those doors. Any moment now, the plan would be put into action. A woman officer stood standing by the doors watching me. Every time I look at her for a long period of time I can see her shiver. She tries to pretend she is not looking at me but I can see it. The fear in her eyes when I stare at her, or just in her direction. She turns to me, a look of pure hatred on her face. It makes me smile.  
  
"What'chu looking at ya bloody ugly freak???" She demands. I clench my teeth in anger. If only I still had my knife on me. Then you would be begging for your life! I turn around as she keeps taunting me. I hear sirens going off. Finally!  
  
"JEEEEEEFF!" A female voice screeches. Oh shit Nah..., you've got to be kidding me. Her??? They sent in her? Oh, well..., at least I get a knife. Jane The Killer comes barging through the door, tackling and cutting the disgusting lady officer's neck. Blood flooding from the lady's neck, splattering across the once clean floor. Jane rushes at me, ripping through the bars and everything. (Sheesh. 0.0)  
  
"You ugly freak! I'll kill ya!" Jane yells at she rush at Jeff. Jeff grabs her throat and pins her to the wall with his forearm digging into her ribs.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have time to play," Jeff hisses and knocks her out. Grabbing the knife he drags Jane out of the place by her hair. Once outside he throws her onto a tree branch out of sight and walks off to go find Slenderman. He needed to ask him for an address. >:3  
  
  
  
~Time Skip Three Years~  
  
  
  
The different color leaves flutter to the ground. Former Officer (Y/N) has finally graduated and has got her dream job. Retired from officer duty, I now live in a nice apartment. The business life doing me a lot of good. I was tried for the jail break but was found innocent. From time to time I hear about one of Jeff's recent kills on the news. The killings getting closer and closer to my town. I've noticed this..., he must be looking for me. I'm scared and excited all at the same time.  It's hard to sleep anymore and it's been nagging at me for a long time. Why I can't stop thinking about him. Why I felt so empty when I left the prison; when I left him. I can't figure it out.  
  
I've made some new friends. Gone out to a few clubs and had some fun. Hoping that it would relax me, but it never does. I take a sip from my tea before putting my cup in the sink and climbing into bed. Almost instantly falling asleep to dreams of a pale white face and a wide smile.  
  
The next day was the start of the weekend; so I went shopping. Everywhere I went I felt eyes on me. As if I was being watched. Later on, as it got more dark out, I noticed that a guy wearing a white hoodie and black hair has been following me everywhere. He was always facing away though and every time I tried to get closer to him it was as if he would disappear. Just disappear into the crowds surrounding us.  
  
I got home and quickly locked the door and windows. I walk into the kitchen and start making my dinner. I sit down to eat while I watch T.V. ; laughing when they do something funny. As soon as I was done I washed the dishes and took a shower. Not long after I got in I heard some weird noises.  
  
"Hello?" I called. No answer. I step out of the shower holding a towel over my breasts. I step out of the bathroom and look around. Nothing seeming to be out of place. I shrug my shoulders and go back to my shower. Once finished I step out and move to look in the mirror. In the fogged mirror glass I see written. "I know where you are" with a drawn bloody smile. I stare in horror. How? What?  
  
It takes me a minute before I finally whisper the name that I know of so well. "Jeff..." I rush out of the bathroom searching the whole apartment. Stopping in my bedroom I stare as I see my bedroom window left half cracked open. Though I knew I had locked it. I bite my lip and get dressed. He will come back..., I know it. I then shut off all the lights and crawl into bed, as I stare at the window that I refuse to close. I soon fall asleep.  
  
  
  
~Time Skip One Week Later~  
  
  
  
My days get more and busier. I come home almost every night now with paper work. I'm flourishing at my job. Everyone is so easy to get along with. Jeff has yet to make another appearance sense that last time. It's very nerve-racking, not knowing if I may wake up one night just to wind up as his next victim. I close my eyes as I lean back on my couch, and before I know it I'm asleep.  
  
I wake up in the morning laying on my bed. My work clothes wrinkled from sleep. I sit straight up in bed and looking around I find a note on my night table. Picking it up I read "try not to work too hard" written on it. Of course, it also has a bloody smile drawn on it. I smile as I feel a warm feeling in my chest. He was here; he was here and he was worried for me. He took care of me when I couldn't.  
  
I rub the side of my face and get up to go take a shower and start my next very busy day.  
  
  
  
(Awe)  
  
  
  
The next day was the weekend and like always I head out to go shopping. I've noticed some of my food has been missing sometime before and have been buying extra. Sometimes setting out some snacks and leaving a note with some leftovers of dinner that night. I've also noticed the use of my shower. When I wake up in the morning I can see the water drops on the tubs glass doors. It makes me smile to know that he keeps coming back. It's like he only does these things to let me know that he is there.  
  
That night when I get home, I find a gift on my couch. It's a small white teddy bear, with red yarn sown in the shape of a bloody heart on it's chest, and a bloody smile across it's tiny face. I pick it up and hold it to my chest. I carry it to my bedroom and set it on my night stand, right next to my bed. I then go and make dinner. Leaving some in the fridge with a note. Then have a shower before going to bed.  
  
  
  
(:3 Time Skip One Week later)  
  
  
  
Here lately I have noticed that Jeff has not been around. Everything would be untouched when I woke up. The shower not being used. Did he get tired of me? Did I do something wrong? Every night I still leave food for him, and I still leave open my window for him. But, nothing. Not one thing. It's been so quiet here lately. I feel so alone. The apartment feeling empty without his visits. It's really been worrying me, so much that my boss gave me some time off. I sit on my couch in nothing but sweats and a hoodie. The T.V. turned on but I'm not really watching it.  
  
I'm startled out of my thoughts by someone knocking on my door. I look at the time..., it's past midnight? Who could that be? I stand up and go to open the door. Standing out in the hallway with his head bowed down. His hood covering his face, but not his wide smile; is Jeff holding out some deep purple flowers. I slowly reach out to touch his hair that was dripping wet. Just now noticing the storm raging outside.  
  
"Jeff?" I ask quietly. My voice seeming so small, almost none existent. "Jeff..." I say with relief. He smiles wider. Handing me the flowers and pushing his way in. Though not before grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. I almost don't get the chance to shut the door. He pulls me over to my dinning table and shows me a sack that he is holding. Inside looks like there are foods and other yummy things inside.  
  
"Stay," he tells me. All I can do is nod my head and watch him disappear into my kitchen. I hear him sigh when he opens the fridge; probably seeing all the leftovers with notes that I had left for him. I then see him come out carrying every one I had left in the fridge for him, putting them on the other side of the table. He smiles at me, and when he walks by he gently ruffles my hair and goes back into the kitchen. I sit there a little confused by his actions.  
  
Some time later he starts bringing out delicious looking foods. He sets a plate in front of me and starts putting some of every dish he had made on it. He then scoops some onto a spoon and feeds it to me. It was so good! I stare at him wide eyed. His smile seeming to grow. He hands me the spoon and chuckled as I dug in. Moaning at how good it all tasted. I stop when I watch him sitting down by all the foods I had made for him. Pulling one off the pile and eating it. I suddenly felt bad.  
  
"You don't really have to do that...," I start before he holds up his hand, stopping me.  
  
"You made this for me, so I will eat it," He says while smiling kindly at me. I blush as he continues to eat, soon I do as well; his food tasting so much better than mine. Even though he had way more food to eat than I did, he finishes it all. I had to stop eating way before he did, his food may be good..., but if I ate anymore I would burst. I start to pick up my dishes and pick up some of his before he slaps my hands away and finishing his last bite he grabs all of them from my hands and walks into the kitchen. I stare in wonder and think to myself... whatever happened to the cold hearted killer from the prison?  
  
I walk into the kitchen to see him doing the dishes. I stand there and watch him. He looks back at me and smiles. When he is done he dries off his hands and walking past me takes off his hoodie. Wearing a black tank top underneath it. He bunches it up under his head as he lies back against the arm of the couch watching the T.V.  
  
I watch him for a while, thinking just how normal this all was. He looks up at me as his smile widens. He motions for me to come towards him. I do as tell and soon I'm being pulled on top on him, cuddled against his side. We sit there cuddling in front of the T.V. watching a new crime show. He laughs before saying how clumsy some murderers are and then telling how one could easily stay away from an accident like that.  
  
Smiling I soon fall asleep curled up on top of Jeff The Killer himself.  
  
(OoOoO. )  
  
The next morning I wake to find that I have been moved to the bed. Beside me on the other side of bed feeling warm. I hear the shower running, making me smile. I slowly sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. My body feeling so relaxed and calm. Even though I have a killer in my own home. I silently laugh to myself. Standing up I walk into the kitchen and start making breakfast.  
  
Jeff soon walks in, smelling the air. A towel on his head and his jeans riding on his hips. I could see the abs he is sporting and I feel my cheeks heat up. He slides the towel from his head to around his shoulders and walking up to me he slides his arms around my waist. He lightly kisses my neck and slides his finger across my neck, lightly pressing his nail into my skin.  
  
He chuckles softly, then in a deep voice he whispers huskily into my ear. "Your skin would look so pretty with blood slowly dripping down it". I shiver at his words. Not noticing the burning bacon. Jeff turns off the stove and moves the pan to a back burner. Pulling the cooking tool out of my hands he leads me into my bedroom.  
  
Upon reaching the bedroom he gently pushes me against the wall. Kissing my cheek, he eventually presses his lips against mine. The kiss beginning sweet and slow, slowly becoming heated and passionate. He is roughly rubbing his hands against my sides. One arm snaking its way under my shirt around my back, pulling me closer to him. I could feel his excitement through his jeans. His hardening length being pressed against my hip.  
  
I can feel his other hand sliding up the front of my shirt, rubbing lightly the skin just below my bra. I shiver from his touch. He starts grinding his hard length against me. His lips leaving mine to brush against my neck. His hands brush up my sides, pushing up my arms as he slides off my hoodie. I shiver as I feel the cool air blow across my exposed skin. Now just left in my bra, Jeff steps back to look at me. I blush and try covering myself. Jeff steps closer, pulling my hands away he presses his body against me. I feel his erection painfully throbbing against my abdomen. I blush and look up at him. I softly whimper as he leans down, breathing slightly heavily. His forehead presses against mine, his skin feeling hot. He softly starts thrusting against me.  
  
"Can we take off your sweatpants? This might feel a bit better then." He says, winking at me. I blush and nod, slowly pushing down my sweatpants. Jeff then kicks them away. Wrapping his arm around me he then pulls me too the bed. He gently lays me down before crawling between my legs. He kisses down my neck to my breasts. I whimper as he starts sucking on the visible cleavage there. He slowly lowers his hips to press against mine. Jeff then grinds against me, making me moan. His hands slide down to slip under my ass, lifting up my hips as he grinds down harder.  
  
"God, you make me so hot," He moans through his teeth. He kisses across my cheek, moving down to suck harshly on my neck. His hand moves to my hip, slowly rubbing his fingers against my hip bone. I blush, as I bite my lip. I cover my mouth with my hand as I buck my hips up against his. I wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
I can feel his smile widen against my neck. His hand rubbing up and down my thigh. Eventually I can feel his hand slowly sliding up the inside of my thigh to my soaked panties. His finger rubbing my clit slowly in circles. I arch my back up as I moan loudly, softly calling his name. He softly growls in my ear, his hand reaching behind my back. I feel him unsnap my bra. He pushes my bra up before gently pinching my hardened nipple between his fingers. His body is mostly resting on top of mine by now. His elbow the only thing holding some of his weight off of me. I can do nothing but moan by this point. My fingers coming up to tangle softly in his hair, gently pulling.  
  
He hooks his finger into my panties, slowly pulling them off of my body. Once they are off he throws them off the bed. His hand sliding back up my leg. He slides two fingers against my slit, teasing. I moan and tighten my hold on his hair, making him groan. Finally he slips in a finger, testing the waters a bit. I gasp and wiggle my hips. He slides in the second finger. Stretching me out, to prepare me. After doing all that, he gets up to take off his pants. He stands there naked for a bit, as I take a good look at him.  
  
He stands there, one hand on his hard length, his thumb rubbing against the head of it. His smile widens slightly. Climbing back on top of me he asks, "Are you ready?" and of course I nod my head yes. He gently spreads my legs wide, pushing one knee up to my chest. He slowly slides into me. I feel the pain through my spine. Gasping in pain until he is fully sheathed inside. He pauses, breathing heavily, as he tries to hold back.  
  
"Once you tell me when you're okay..., I'm not holding back. You feel so damn tight," he grunts. I whimper softly, trying not to be frightened or scream. I felt as if I was ripping apart. After a while I wiggle my hips, gasping at the pleasure I feel. Jeff notices and starts pulling out and pushing back in. Picking a rhythm he is comfortable with. He starts going faster, harder. Not once stopping or stuttering in his actions. As I get closer to climax, he leans down and licks my neck.  
  
I arch up as I cum, screaming his name. As he cums inside me, he bites into my neck drawing blood. He grunts against my skin, pumping himself into me. I lay there listening to his harsh breathing. He stays there for a while before he begins cleaning the wound on my neck with his tongue making me flinch as it stung. He rolls us over. Putting me on top of him. He gently pushes my head to his chest as I yawn. He manages to cover us before we both fall asleep.  
  
"I love you (Y/N)..."  
  
I love you too...., Jeff.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. please leave comments and kudos. we appreciate it :)


End file.
